Hain and Dabel
by DollieMay 19
Summary: Based off of The Book of Genesis. The names should be the tipoff. XD Bascially, just how I saw the story and applied Hamtaro to it. Hahaha. My first actual oneshot! zOMFGosh!


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or settings from the Anime, video games, or manga Hamtaro. I also do not own any characters, places, etc. from the Bible.

Author's Note: This was just kinda a spur of the moment thing that came to mind after a youth group meeting at church this past Sunday. (shrugs) It's based off of Genesis 4:1-23 (skipping around here and there) if any of you care. But I gave it a modern-ish touch with my interpretation of what I got out of the story of Adam and Eve's first two sons, Cain and Abel, if you notice the massacring I've done to the names with Howdy and Dexter's. XD My first one-shot! Holy!

Hain and Dabel

Once, there were two brothers, quite unalike. The oldest, Hain, was not necessarily the more responsible one. In fact, Dabel was. He was a lot nicer, too. He was polite and gentle and caring towards others. Hain, on the other paw, was not. He preferred to fool around, but got his work done in the process, miraculously. He was rugged, crude, and obnoxious at times. Neither brother, so opposite, could stand the other. Hain was mad at Dabel for being younger and not as ridden with responsibility. Dabel was upset at Hain for being older and blessed with birthrights. It was not pretty.

Hain, who worked as a merchant, had plenty. Dabel, an optometry assistant, was just as fortunate. Busy with work, it was amazing how each still had time to torment the other. Hain mainly did the tormenting, though. Dabel tried ignoring him.

One day, while sweeping outside of his shop, Hain saw his brother walking by. After throwing his broom at him, trying to get his attention, he hollered at his brother.

"So, Dabel, what're ya'll gonna bring to the party in the clouds?"

"The best I can offer. What do _you_ plan on giving to Harmony?"

"Ah, Ah'll scrounge up somthin'."

And off each sibling went, Dabel handing his brother the broom back and began working hard again until the very night of the angel-ham's party.

-.-.-.

Upon arrival, Dabel humbly gave Harmony the best-crafted, hardiest, and great looking spectacles he could find at his shop. She smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you, Dabel. I am pleased with your offering." She placed a paw on his head and blessed him. "Your generosity will pay off greatly, for you have given with your heart. You didn't have to bring me the very best, but you did and I am grateful."

Dabel blushed. "You're welcome and thank you."

Next, Hain came up and threw down four partially over-ripened pumpkin seeds and a carrot. He grinned toothily as Harmony frowned. Hain looked up at her, confused.

"Ah brought you an offerin'," he began. "What else do ah gotta do?"

"I am glad you brought me something," she started. "But I am very displeased with the carelessness of your giving. For this, I am going to punish you."

Hain gulped. "How?"

She stayed silent, looking away, off into the room.

"Silent treatment?" She nodded and pointed at the door. Hain slung his head down, feeling dejected.

"Don't be so angry with me. You brought this upon yourself…"

-.-.-.

Later that evening, Hain suggested to his brother, "Why don't we go to the Clubhouse and chat with Boss fer a while?"

"Alright," Dabel replied, flipping the sign on his door to say 'Closed'.

On the path there, Hain attacked Dabel from behind. He wrapped his arms around his younger sibling's neck and used a fist to terribly ruffle up the fur on his head, pounding into his scalp. Crying and screaming, Dabel was then pushed up to a tree, had his bowtie ripped in a number of places, and pushed into the muddy ground, getting filthy.

Hain ran away and left his brother on the wet soil, whimpering.

-.-.-.

Later, Harmony flew over the Clubhouse, on her way to check up on things with all of the Ham-hams. As she traveled across the trail, her eyes spotted Dabel in his beat-up condition. She picked him up and flew to the place where she knew the jealous culprit would be.

Placing Dabel on the ground in front of her, Harmony glared at Hain, who stood on the sidewalk, working.

"How did your brother get like this?" she asked, enraged. "He looks like a monstrosity!"

"Ah dunno! Am ah s'posed to keep track of his hygienically habits?"

"What have you done? His filth and bruises cry out to me that you have done this! You are hereby banished from the places you have defiled with your brother's tears."

"Ya mean, ah can't go to the Clubhouse anymore?"

"Exactly. And never again will your wealth be abundant, no matter how much work you do! You will be forced to leave here and become a nomad, plastered to you the label of fugitive! Wherever you go will have horrible land and bear no crops."

"This punishment ain't fair! Surely, my sin wasn't _that_ bad! Ya'll take meh from my land and your presence, ya make meh a travellin' fugitive, anyone who lays eyes on meh will wanna hurt meh!"

"If someone so much as lay a paw on you, their punishment will be seven times worse than yours. Just be glad I do not summon Spat to take you away. Now, out!"

-.-.-.

So, Hain left and lived a very long, unfortunate, glum life until the day he died. All of his family was cursed to the same horrid lifestyle- impoverished, exiled from society- and never would the punishment be lifted from them.

Because of the promise Harmony made, Hain's great-great-great grandson would never be harmed as well, for the punishment was multiplied over generations to seventy-seven times as worse. So, on this family lived in their lack of luck and no joy. Forever and ever and ever.

The End.


End file.
